Sal De Mis Pensamientos, Por Favor
by Fran-Shi
Summary: ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué ahora que soy feliz junto a ellos me privaras de mi felicidad, apartándome de ellos?, ¿acaso no ves que ellos necesitan de mi, al igual que yo necesito de ellos?– grito –grito el menor de los Takahashi, levantando la mirada, como si alguien, desde el cielo lo pudiera ayudar.Pasen a leer este fic con la invitada especial Usako-chan, ex-cuenta Tenshi No Kokoro
1. Te amo usagi

Hola ~ me presento aquí con una historia *-* es de Yaoi y de ¡Junjou Romántica *-*! Será un one-shots ya que no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir y y solo es por el momento nwn espero que la disfruten nwn los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

**_Sal de mis pensamientos, por favor._**

_¿Por qué? Por favor… responde… ¿Por qué?_

-no te vayas Misaki…- susurro el escritor mientras tomaba una mano de Misaki y le depositaba un dulce beso.

-Usagi-san… Por favor se fuerte ¿sí?... Hazlo por Usako-chan –susurraba Misaki mientras su voz era jadeante.

-no me dejes, piensa en ella, piensa en mí, prometiste que estarías junto a mí, para ayudarme a cuidarla –dijo alzando un poco la voz el peli-plata mientras agarraba la cara de su pequeño y le depositaba pequeños besos, como si estos fueran a recuperarlo de la maldita enfermedad que poseía, si así era, Una enfermedad era lo que tenia al gran Usami Akihiko llorando y rogando por la vida del menor Takahashi Misaki.

-Papi –susurraba una pequeña niña observando detrás de la puerta, era muy linda, su cabello era de color blanco y sus ojos eran de un bello color esmeralda, al igual que los de Misaki, parecía tener entr años de edad-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mama no quiere salir de la cama?-preguntaba mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba al lado de Misaki.

-Usa-chan –sonreía débilmente Misaki y se sentaba en la cama- anda ven a darme un abrazo- dijo mientras habría sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña.

-Mami –decía la pequeña mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos.

-Maldición- grito el escritor mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared -¿Por qué? Por favor, responde, ¿Por qué?-

-Papi, Tu mano está sangrando –susurro la pequeña mientras se bajaba de la cama y corría al baño por un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Misaki…-susurro Usami mientras se acercaba a él-¿Qué hare? Dime… ¿Qué hare sin ti? ¿Cómo cuidare a Usako?... ¿Qué hare si ya no te tengo?-

-Usagi-san- dijo Misaki mientras bajaba el semblante, parecía que meditaba lo que tendría que decir, su rostro, estaba más pálido de lo normal, debajo de sus ojos, tenía unas ojeras que demostraban que no había logrado consolidar el sueño por muchas noches- prométeme que nunca abandonaras a Usako-chan por nada del mundo, siempre estarás con ella, a pesar de todo los problemas que te cause el no tenerme a tu lado. - decía Misaki mientras tomaba una de las manos del mayor y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-si… -dijo Usami mientras levantaba su mirada y se encontraba con la de Misaki, su rostro, a pesar de estar agotado, en esos momentos demostraba determinación.-Te lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias u-Usagi-san- dijo el mejor mientras esforzaba una sonrisa tierna y dulce- Te amo mucho Usagi-san- confeso el menor mirándolo a los ojos, con un hermoso color carmesí en sus mejillas.

El mayor tras la confesión del menor de los Takahashi sonrió y lentamente acerco sus labios a los del menor; Misaki cerraba sus ojos lentamente esperando ansioso ese encuentro de sus labios con los de su amado, pero tan ansiado contacto nunca llego, ya que la pequeña hija de ambos entraba corriendo a la habitación y ambos se separaron rápidamente.

-Papi Usagi-chan es muy tonto-susurraba la menor mientras se sentaba en la cama y Misaki la miraba sonriendo dulcemente- pásame tu mano ahora papi – dijo la pequeña oji-esmeralda.

El Usami-menor sonrió dulcemente pasándole su gran mano a su pequeña hija, lentamente la pequeña saco del botiquín vendas, alcohol y unos cuantos algodones.

-Papi… no vuelvas a hacer eso, como se te ocurre, ¿acaso no piensas tonto?-murmuro la pequeña con un tono de molestia en la voz-listo -grito la peli-plata mientras guardaba las cosas y las dejaba en el buro más cercano.

_-Usagi-san estará en buenas manos… se que usa-chan lo cuidara muy bien-_pensaba Misaki mientras miraba como su amado Usagi molestaba a Usa-chan, estirándole sus pequeñas mejillitas y está enojada le reclamaba. Misaki sonreía divertido, a pesar que dentro de poco, el dejaría este mundo y ya no estaría con ellos, disfrutando sus peleas, besos y abrazos…

Esos pensamientos, rápidamente abarcaron su mente y unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas, eso no paso desapercibido por su pequeña y su amante, quienes rápidamente llegaron a socorrerlo.

-mami ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras?- preguntaba preocupada Usako, abrazándolo y este inmediatamente le devolvía el abrazo.

_-¿Por qué? Por favor… responde ¿Por qué?_ –Se preguntaba mentalmente Misaki mientras aun acobijaba a su pequeña hija en sus brazos- no pasa nada usa-chan, tan solo mama es un poco tonto y le dan momentos de sentimentalismo jeje – dijo tratando de sacar una sonrisa y reír, pero no lo logro puesto que al momento de hacerlo miles de lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rosto -¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué ahora que soy feliz junto a ellos me privaras de mi felicidad, apartándome de ellos?, ¿acaso no ves que ellos necesitan de mi, al igual que yo necesito de ellos? –grito el menor de los Takahashi, levantando la mirada, como si alguien, desde el cielo lo pudiera ayudar, pero no resultaría, puesto a que su destino estaba escrito y nadie lo podría cambiar.

* * *

Bueno xDDDDD que tal les gusto e_é? les gustaría una segunda parte? e-e –se arrodilla- por favor no me maten ; O ; quede con la media depresión por la "muerte"de Misaki! Casi me mato xDD bueno eso era pss y si quieren una segunda parte díganme *w*

P.D1: mi antigua cuenta era Tenshi no Kokoro, no sé qué mierda le paso, pero lo que hice fue cambiarle el nombre a: Fran-shi

P.D2: Usako-chan es la hija creada por mi xD es una niña chiquita asi bien mona de 5 añitos *w* y yy tiene el pelo de usagi, los ojos de misaki y anda con un vestidito asi como el de ushio de clannad after story *w*

P.D3: e_é espero que les haya gustado w! muchas gracias por entrar a leer este fic , se les agradece –se arrodilla en señal de respeto.-


	2. Quizás ahora puedo olvidarte

Hodiiiiii ¿cómo están? ¡Espero que bien *w*! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews w! y y por su apoyo en este fic…. Sinceramente ;-; estoy muy depresiva por diversos temas y y uno de ellos es porque… bueno en este cap. lo verán w!

* * *

_**Quizás… ahora puedo olvidarte.**_

_6 meses después_

-Usako- gritaba un famoso escritor de novelas, esperando alguna respuesta, cosa que jamás sucedió-_ ¿Por qué no contesta?_- pensaba el mayor, mientras subía las escaleras lentamente, hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeña hija.- Usako... ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Usami mientras se introducía en la habitación de la oji-esmeralda.

Usako estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernitas mientras miles de lágrimas caían por sus bellos ojos. El mayor miraba a su pequeña Hija, preocupado, puesto a que no sabía la razón por la cual lloraba y eso lo inquietaba.

-¿Usako? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupado el mayor mientras se acercaba a pequeña.- ¿te duele algo?

-p-papi…-susurro la menor entre sollozos- ¿Por qué mama se fue?- dijo mientras lagrimas aun caían de sus bellos ojos.

-Usako….-susurro el menor sorprendido tras repentina pregunta que la menor le había formulado- esto… yo… veamos… -decía el mayor entrecortadamente tratando de exponer de mejor manera su respuesta ante esa interrogante. Lentamente el mayor sin saber que contestar se fue sentando al lado de su pequeña- sinceramente, ni yo mismo se porque tu madre nos dejo –contesto el mayor sonriendo melancólicamente ante esta respuesta que le dio.

-¿acaso mama ya no nos ama? –pregunto la menor mientras observaba atentamente a su padre.

-tu madre nos amaba mucho Usako-dijo el oji-lila mientras volteaba su mirada, observando así a la marinerita- el nos amo mucho, e incluso, me atrevería a decir que aun nos sigue amando a pesar de que ya no está aquí con nosotros.

-pero... –trato de continuar la menor, pero antes fue acallada por unos pequeños gemidos de dolor que provenían de su padre-¿papi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?-preguntaba la menor mirando sorprendida a su padre, el cual tenía sus grandes manos tapando su rostro.

-no es nada Usako…-susurraba el mayor entre sollozos, su mente era inundada por miles de preguntas, entre ellas el porqué de la muerte de Misaki, si dios existía ¿Por qué rayos se llevaba a quien amaba con todo su corazón? ¿Acaso nunca podría alcanzar la felicidad?, miles de preguntas inundaban su complejamente, sin darse cuenta de que Usako lo miraba preocupada tratando de descifrar que era lo que pensaba su amado padre, puesto a que el sollozaba amargamente y se veían unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Usako estaba sorprendida y un poco preocupada, puesto a que nunca había visto llorar a su padre, ni incluso en la muerte de su mami Misaki, hasta en esa ocasión el estaba con el semblante serio y sin expresar emoción alguna, cosa que a ella le sorprendió, puesto a que todas las personas lloraban desoladamente tras la pérdida del menor. Esa vez recordaba claramente como su amado Tío Takahiro lloraba amargamente en brazos de su Tía Manami y esta, imitaba a su amado esposo.

-papi no llores…. Por favor –dijo la menor mientras se lanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba tiernamente.  
- Usako…-susurraba Usagi mientras le correspondía al abrazo de su linda Usako- por favor permíteme quedarme un poco mas así, en tus brazos.  
-si, permanece así cuanto desees papi, porque aunque mami Misaki no esté aquí, yo si lo estoy y jamás te abandonare-contesto firmemente la oji-esmeralda mientras su padre se largaba a llorar en sus brazos.-_es igual a ti Misaki… la bondad de su corazón, sus ojos, sus gestos, sus regaños…en todo sentido es igual a ti..._-pensaba su padre, dejando así que su pequeña hija viera su faceta más débil-_están idéntica a ti… que no la quiero perder, puesto a que es lo único que me queda de ti… la cuidare, la amare y la protegeré de igual intensidad que a ti Misaki, lo prometo._

- te amo mucho papi-susurro la menor cuando sintió que su padre ya no lloraba mas.

-también te amo Usako- dijo el Usagi mientras apartaba dulcemente a su pequeña hija y le daba un beso en su frente.- _Misaki ya no estará conmigo nunca más… eso lo he de tener asumido, pero aunque no esté conmigo… me ha dejado a un bello regalo… y ese regalo… es mi bellísima marinerita… __**Usako.**_

_****__**Fin**_  


* * *

lo termine! –se pone a rodar- bueno bueno –se protege con un escudo- ahora chicas/os pueden matarme ;-; lo siento muuucho por matar a Misaki ;-; lo se merezco la muerte ;-; pero bueh que le vamos a hacer ;-;

Muchas gracias por leer este onee shot ! muchas gracias a SaskiaKazeElric, tammu.G, Hibari Yuuki, KetzyChan que fueron las primeras en leer este fic :'D gracias!

[21-08-2012-]


End file.
